Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to manufacturing a semiconductor device, and in particular to designing a layout of a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor and manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are being esteemed as important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices may be classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including both of memory and logic elements. To meet the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, semiconductor devices with high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions may be developed. To develop such semiconductor devices, complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices are being increased.